We're halfway there
by teaandcookies1000
Summary: tag to 7x08. An ending which I would've loved to see.:)


**I haven't written anything in ages, but I couldn't resist to write the ending I would have loved for that episode. Let me know what you think, thanks:)**

Jane and Lisbon stood next to each other in the elevator not saying a word. Both didn't know how to deal with this unknown situation. In the past it hadn't been easy, but now it was way harder.

Knowing what there was to lose made every day more dreadful and scary. He knew that Lisbon thought that since her job included being in danger most of the time that it was a part of her life. He knew that she liked the adrenaline rush from time to time although she'd never admit it.

"Jane, can we go back to my place tonight?" Lisbons voice broke the silence. She sounded glum, just like he had expected after their argument just minutes ago.

"Sure" he answered not sure what to say, but he was happy that she talked to him.

When they arrived at the house, which had the light on the front porch still on, because it always was, they encountered the door. Lisbon still tried to keep a somewhat distance to Jane and walked a few steps behind him, her phone in her hands.

He couldn't say that he liked it but he understood why she was pissed off. He had taken her off on purpose, had hindered her to do her job, which was something she couldn't stand.

He took the key out of the back pocket of his pants and opened the door. Finally home. Jane liked the airstream, because he liked being close to nature and liked the fresh air but the pros of a house definitely outweighed the airstream. A big bed, a real kitchen, an average sized bathroom and most important of all: space. He knew why Lisbon wanted to go to her home tonight. She wanted to keep distance. Not that being in the same house was that far apart.

"I'm gonna go shower." she informed him and went to the bathroom, leaving her purse, jacket and shoes in the hallway.

He knew that this argument wasn't entirely over yet and he had to make sure that she knew his reasons and understood why he had acted like he had. He, for his part did know why he had done it and was ready to deal with the consequences, because he was convinced that it had been necessary.

During the past few months he had made sure that she knew that he loved her every day. Not only by telling her but also by showing her.

Jane went to the kitchen to check what was left in the fridge from the last time they had been there, which wasn't too long ago, maybe two or three days.

There was some juice left and also some of the pasta he'd made, which he reheated in the microwave so that they could eat something before letting the day end.

Lisbon got out of the shower minutes later, her quickness being something else he loved about her. She wore a robe, her pajamas, one of his sweatshirts, beneath it which made him smile.

"Want some pasta?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm starving"

After dinner they decided to just go to bed since it was already pretty late.

"Jane, are we just going to pretend that today didn't happen?" she asked him suddenly, turning around in his arms so she could face him.

"No, I wanted to talk about it eventually..."

"Ok then let's talk. But you start. I didn't do anything wrong as far as I know"

"Lisbon..." he answered her, trying not to make it worse than it already was.

He took a deep breath and started.  
"Do you have any idea of how scared I was today? You saw how close the bullet got. I know that for you the danger is part of your job, it's something you don't think about too much, but I do. Now especially! What if that bullet had hit you? What it hadn't hit your arm but your chest? You could've died today. Just like any other day we work cases just like that! And now please don't tell me that you are trained for situations like that, because it doesn't matter whether a trained person gets shot to death or one who's just a normal citizen."

He could see how she listened to him, not looking him into the eyes, because deep inside she knew that he was right.

"Please just know that I didn't like putting you off, but I couldn't help it! That guy was crazy and I... I don't want to lose you!" His voice changed from worried and tense to super worried and desperate. Jane could see a tear slipping down Lisbon's cheek, although she tried to hide it. Maybe she was still a little put off, but the anger she had felt earlier had vanished and left her helpless and in a situation where she didn't know what to say.

"It's ok Lisbon, it's ok. We're gonna be ok, I swear." he reasoned her with his voice now full of love and comfort while wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer again. She didn't refuse and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

-"How comes that you have to say this to me now... Why is life so confusing...?" she murmured.

"It's because I love you and where I am there's trouble, honey."

When he felt her chest tremble he knew that she giggled and smiled because he knew that they were fine.

"You know, work issues should stay work issues from now on, don't you agree?" Jane said in a suggestive tone. He didn't want any of those little, or not so little fights, disturb their happiness. Of course it sometimes is inevitable to forget stuff, just like today, but on the whole they would have less problems if they tried to keep work and private life separated, he thought.

She made a humming sound which he figured was a not very enthusiastic yes, but for now he was fine with that.

With a husky voice he started singing:

"Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear. Whooohoo living on a prayer..."

Lisbon pulled her hand out of the warm place between them and intervened their fingers.

"You know that I love you, right?" she whispered and stroke his hand with her thumb.

"Yes I do." he said and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
